Spiderman's Dads
by bucktooth22
Summary: Peter tells his dads, Boris and Hank, that he is the superhero affectionately known as the Amazing Spider-Man. TwoShot Slash BorisXHank
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains or The Amazing Spiderman

Boris took off glasses and looked at his son. Sometimes he could see himself in the boy, older than his age, mature usually, and like part of him was always hidden, always hiding secrets. But other times he could see Hank in him. Not only the smile or the lanky body, but also the mannerisms and the knowledge of Boris that the two shared. Also, the blatant challenging of anyone or anything that might try to oppose him or tell him what to do. He noted the stubborn expression Peter currently sported; his mouth looked exactly like Hank's did when he got like this. "Peter, you must be more careful." Boris said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was fine!" Peter huffed indignantly. Boris knew the boy had wanted to have this argument with him instead of Hank, Boris was more likely to cave, easily giving in to his son's every whim. Boris was the one who spoiled the child silly, Hank was the one who made sure Peter did things like go to school and get acceptable grades. Boris slapped the newspaper on the desk between them. Peter didn't look at it, his eyes staying trained on his father's.

"Dad, its fine. Look, I'm fine." Peter said testily as he displayed his arms as proof of his survival.

"You could have been hurt." Boris growled softly. The headline of the paper read **SPIDERMAN SAVES NEW YORK** in obnoxiously big letters.

"Spiderman was there." Peter said as if that remedied the situation.

"Spiderman's parents were probably as nervous about the whole ordeal as Hank and I was." Boris said darkly. Peter glared at his dad.

"I live in New York; I was bound to be saved by him eventually." Peter growled.

"Yes, and on that subject, are you still insisting you live in New York?" Boris looked warily at his son. Boris thought regretfully of the surrogate he'd hired to carry Hank's child. She had, perhaps been carrying traits he now regretted. However, most of the things Boris had come to regret in Peter were from Hank. Peter had always felt the need to be the hero. He also was stubborn, and very smart. Boris had just wanted a child he could spoil and share with Hank. Someone who would never want to leave their side, who would stay safe at home without a worry or care.

"Yes." Peter said as he adjusted his own glasses. "Do we really have to do this?" Peter stood suddenly.

"What?" Boris asked, very confused.

"This is like a business meeting!" Peter huffed and crossed his arms. Boris noted that Peter wouldn't actually know what a business meeting was like, having never been to one. They were sitting on opposite sides of his desk, in his study but, to Boris, it seemed quite casual. "You used to sit with me on the couch and let my try on your glasses! You used to treat me like..." Peter didn't know how to finish his rant.

"You told me rather blatantly to start treating you like an adult." Boris said as he put his glasses back on.

"Well now that I've tried being an adult...I don't like it!" Peter was clearly upset. Hank usually dealt with this kind of thing, Boris wasn't the emotion parent.

"Peter." Boris stood and walked around to the other side of his desk and to the couch where Peter had flopped down dramatically. He sat, far more dignified, next to his son. "I want you to have whatever it is that you want. If you want me to treat you like my little boy again, that is what you shall have." Boris pulled his son into a hug.

"Dad...I have to tell you..." Peter stiffened nervously.

"You cannot tell me anything I do not already know." Boris said looking seriously at his son.

"I'm Spiderman." Peter said looking terrified. Boris said nothing, just looked at his son carefully. "You knew?" Peter asked after the extended silence. Again, Boris's silence answered Peter's question. "But how?"

"I have always kept an eye on you." Boris said sagely.

"And what about dad? Does he know too?" Peter asked.

"I think it might be better if we kept this from him." Boris said softly. Peter nodded. "However, while Hank is out saving lives, I can show you some of the things I've been researching and some of the things I had built." Boris rose, joined by his son as they walked from the room and through the intricate maze of halls until they reached the shark tank and other things he would prefer to be kept private. From there, they took a well hidden hall to a laboratory where Boris did research on his genetic disease. He took out some files and handed them to his son, who skimmed them.

"Most of this we already knew." Peter said putting the files on one of the tables. The German noble said nothing, ignoring his son as he took out the things he'd commissioned for Spiderman. Different types of webbing for different purposes. The little metal web shooters were modeled after Peter's own design only built with more durable material. "Wow." The lanky boy murmured awestruck before turning and hugging his dad tightly.

"Remember, do not tell your father." Boris said warningly.

"Promise." Peter grinned as he pocketed the new tech.

"The three of us are going out for dinner soon, Hank will-"

"Dad'll be late. As always." Peter grinned. "What should I wear?" Peter asked as he walked to his room, followed by his dad who was smiling softly.

"Whatever you want." Boris said. Maybe having a superhero son wasn't so bad. He was, after all, just like his father, saving lives, always late, genius, stubborn. Boris smiled, that's why he loved them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains OR The Amazing Spiderman.

Boris and Peter sat together at the little table in the courtyard. Their first course was waiting, much to Peter's grumbling stomach's distress. Until Hank arrived they would wait to eat. After a particularly vocal moan from Peter's stomach, Hank came hurrying over, medical bag in hand. He dropped the bag and slumped into his seat with an apologetic smile. "Finally! I'm starving." Peter grinned. Hank laughed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was just saving lives." Hank grinned.

"You might have to save me if we wait any longer." Peter laughed as their first course was placed in front of them. They talked amiably as they ate, Peter telling his dads about New York.

"Some of my friends saw my picture of you guys and they were talking about how much I look like you. Both of you." Peter grinned.

"You are the spitting image of your fathers." Hank beamed. Evan and his wife Paige was walking over so the conversation politely stilled.

"Hank's smile and hero complex, and Boris's flowing locks." Evan laughed. Hank and Peter laughed with him and even Boris cracked a small smile.

"We just wanted to welcome our favorite nephew home." Evan smiled. Peter grinned and stood to hug them both.

"Would you like to join us?" Boris asked.

"Oh no, we're off to a gallery that has some of Paige's pieces. But you kids have fun." Evan winked at Peter before he and Paige walked off. When they were gone and the meal finished, the servants left. Boris's mossad security was unseen but could see the family from their hiding spots. The three were laying out on a blanket on the grass. No one was talking, they were just looking out as the sun set on the horizon.

"I'm Spiderman." Peter blurted breaking the silence.

"What?" Hank asked incredulously.

"I am the Amazing Spiderman." Peter shrank under Hank's hard stare.

"The trauma you could do to your body! The things that could happen!" Hank was clearly upset.

"I heal faster than normal people. And I'm immune to some things." Peter said trying to quell his father's worrying.

"Boris, why aren't you saying anything? He's your son too!" Hank asked looking at Boris with a steely glare.

"The spider bite that gave him these abilities also cured the genetic disease I passed on to him." Boris said.

"You knew?" Hank's voice was dangerous as he glared daggers at his husband. Boris said nothing.

"I help people. I save people. Spiderman gives people hope." Peter said looking earnestly at his father.

"You could be hurt. Killed." Hank said darkly.

"I haven't been killed yet so I have hope." Peter laughed. Hank sighed. Peter knew his dads were the two most stubborn men in the world but they had both not fought him on the issue so Peter counted it as a win.


End file.
